


Ring

by aderyn



Series: Rebound [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homecoming, OT3, Reconciliation, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock was dead, John married his ex.<br/>Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

It was a beautiful ceremony.  
  
London made intentions known in the tide and the smile of Mer Morstan, half fresh and half salt, brackish, a sea-person swum upriver. London is in her hair, as it was in his. Sherlock’s, that is, riverine silt full of old crime.

“In love, are you?” Sherlock says, freshly back and stung; the city's missed him; observe it in the fresh ash, the footmarks in the not-gone, Thames-banked widow’s weed.

“Was the only thing left to me,” John says. _That held some of you._

*****

Back a week he finds himself walking, running as much as allowed his hands over the old signs.

_Was the only thing left that held some of you._

“But I never left,” Sherlock says aloud, checks himself with a glove to the mouth.

John, angry and jumpered, sitting in a chip shop with his ringed finger clicking formica, says, “Sherlock, you want to know why?”

“Yes.” The sibilance, his and the city’s, slices. He swallows.

“The relevant fact that you knew you weren’t dead and didn't tell me. Cities tell you; they always tell you.They _talk_.”

“Ah,” Sherlock says, turns away, feels John’s hand hesitate, fresh to salt, artery to vein, on his bicep.

(Single pale hair on his sleeve, river-scent on his breath.)

No-one knows. No-one knows how Sherlock loves best.

 

 


End file.
